Tai and Kari
by CaiLing
Summary: What I call a digitale. A digimon version of the original Brothers Grimm fairytale Hansel and Grettal featuring your favourite digimon characters Tai and Kari!


Author's note:  
  
I was bored one day and started reading a book I have full of Grimm's fairy tales. Anyway, I stumbled across a rather uncommon version of Hansel and Grettal and that's what this fic is based on, with the incorporation of Digimon characters. (^_^)v  
  
Disclaimer: All credit goes to the Brothers Grimm and Digimon for inspiration.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Once there was a place where digimon and humans lived. Deep in the green woodlands there was a boy named Tai and his younger sister Kari. They were orphans since they were babies and a mysterious woman with long blue hair raised them.  
  
Things were good at first but as the children grew older the woman, who they referred to as 'Mum' became vainer. She forced Tai to go out and gather wood and pick food stuff to eat. Kari would stay at home and do all the cleaning and housework. Sometimes Kari would even go out to feed the little digimon food scraps. The digimon were attracted to Kari because of her kind nature and lovely voice.  
  
Their mother eventually became jealous of her adopted daughter and starting beating her up and shouting cruel words to her. When Tai found out he was very angry and protective of his sister.  
  
"Come Kari, we must leave this cruel woman who dares call our mum," Tai decided one day.  
  
Kari was reluctant to go and leave their lovely home but Tai insisted. So, the two siblings left their home in search of a new home.   
  
One thing that the children were unaware of was that their stepmother was actually a powerful virus type digimon named Arukennymon. As a human she was an attractive woman with long light blue hair and a stylish outfit, but as a digimon, her true form, she was a hideous beast with eight legs and a horrific face.   
  
When she discovered that the two siblings had run away she was extremely mad and went in search for them. She was a sly digimon and thought that they would need water sometime. With this thought in mind she headed for the stream.  
  
Meanwhile Tai was getting thirsty and told Kari that he would go fetch some water from the stream. Kari agreed to this until she heard whispers from the stream, 'those who drink this water will turn to a greymon...'  
  
"Tai! Don't drink the water, you'll turn into a greymon and crush me!" Kari shouted.  
  
Tai was annoyed and still very thirsty but he listened to his sister and together they went in search for another place to get water. Soon they came upon another section of the stream and Tai went to get the water. It was then that Kari once again heard whispers from the stream, 'those who drink this water will turn into a garurumon...'  
  
Kari was frightened and called out to Tai, "Don't drink the water, you'll turn into a garurumon and kill me!"  
  
Tai was once again annoyed at his sister but reluctantly left the stream. "I don't care what you say next time, I'm way too thirsty and need water," he said.  
  
Kari was concerned for her brother but didn't comment as they continued to search for water that was safe to drink. The two came upon a lake and Tai quickly went to get some water. Once again Kari heard whispers from the water, 'those who drink this water will turn into an agumon...'  
  
Kari tried to warn Tai, "Tai, don't drink the water, you'll turn into an agumon and run away from me!!"  
  
However, Tai was stubborn and was so thirsty that he needed a sip. Once his lips touched the water he turned into a little agumon. Kari cried and told the digimon that she would look after him until she could find a way to turn him back into a human.   
  
The two walked amongst the woodlands in search for a home. They came upon a small cottage and seeing that it was abandoned they used it as shelter.  
  
There they stayed for a long while until the hunting season came and Tai was impatient as was bored with staying within the cottage.  
  
"Please sister, let me out to run free!" The agumon pleaded. Kari was worried that her brother would get killed but gave in and let him out.  
  
'Ok, you can go out. When you come back, tap on the door and say 'sister, I'm home' otherwise I won't open the door," Kari instructed.  
  
Tai agreed and ran off into the woods with the other digimon. He ran back and did as his sister instructed and tapped on the door and said, "Sister, I'm home." With that, Kari quickly let the Agumon in and shut the door.  
  
The next day Tai asked to go out again. Kari was still concerned but seeing as no harm came to him last time she decided it should be safe, for Tai was a very quick agumon.  
  
However, this time the hunters chased him far into the wood and one of them managed to shoot him before he arrived at the cottage. This same hunter followed him until the agumon stopped at a cottage and he heard it say "Sister, I'm home." and saw the door open to let him in.  
  
He was very curious about this and informed the prince at once. The blonde prince whose name was TK was also curious at who the agumon was talking to and decided to accompany the hunters the next day.  
  
"Ok, hunters, follow the agumon who hides in the cottage but don't harm him in anyway," Prince TK instructed.  
  
Meanwhile Kari had gathered healing herbs nearby and used them on Tai's wounds. By the next day he was healthy and active again and he insisted on running outside again. Kari warned him of the dangers but he assured her that he would come back safe.  
  
So, once again the hunters chased the quick agumon again. However, while the agumon was distracted one hunter and the prince went in search of the cottage. Once they found it Prince TK knocked on the door and said, "Sister, I'm home."  
  
A young maiden greeted him but she was shocked, as she was expecting her agumon brother Tai. TK spoke kindly to her and asked the lovely girl for her hand in marriage. She said she wanted her agumon to go with her and he gave his consent.  
  
As soon as Tai came back from his run the prince took the two to his castle where he introduced them to his brother the King Matt.  
  
"Your highness King Matt, Queen Sora, I'd like to introduce you to Kari and her agumon Tai," Prince TK introduced them.  
  
King Matt laughed and said, "Brother, there is no need for you to be so formal! Is this the girl you plan to marry?"  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other and blushed. King Matt smiled and said he would organise the marriage as soon as possible. Soon, the two were wed and once Kari trusted them she told them of how Tai was turned into an agumon.  
  
TK was mad and he went in search for Arukennymon. Once he found her he made her turn Tai back into a human and she was condemned to lifetime torture.  
  
From then onwards they all lived happily ever after, except for Arukennymon, of course.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
This turned out a bit longer than I expected. Anyway, I hope you liked this story. Please review. I'm not sure if I should write anymore of these fairytale like stories. What do you think? 


End file.
